Anticatharsis
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Mello era um quebra cabeça cujas peças não encaixavam direito. O fato dele ter matado L, por exemplo, era uma peça incompativel em tamanho, formato e cor com o resto. [Semi AU]


**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Anticatharsis**

**  
OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho com ele um minuto, por favor."

Os enormes homens de terno que tinham avançado para cima de Mello assim que o juiz anunciara _culpado_ pararam e olharam o jovem Near. Os jurados se entreolharam. Os poucos órfãos do lar Wammy que tinham assistido ao julgamento porque não tinham mais nada para fazer deram de ombros.

Mello continuou sentado esparramado na cadeira, como se não tivesse ouvido.

E o juiz sentenciou:

"Certo, Sr. River, mas tome cuidado."

O tribunal foi se esvaziando lentamente. As pessoas saíam arrastando os pés, como se quisessem ficar lá o máximo possível para ao menos entreouvirem o que Near queria falar com o condenado. Todos foram frustrados.

Near nunca tinha a menor pressa para começar nada, é claro. Mas foi uma surpresa que o impetuoso Mello, cujo cano do revólver era sempre mais rápido que as decisões, não esboçasse reação.

Mesmo depois de estarem sozinhos, continuaram em parados em silêncio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

Por fim, começou a escurecer.

"Near."

"Mello."

E foi assim que começou.

Como que liberto, Mello se levantou e andou até o meio da lada. Um, dois, seis passos, contou Near, cautelosamente. As botas de borracha faziam um barulho engraçado no chão.

"Amanhã vai ser um dia bonito." Mello comentou casualmente, observando a janela pelo canto dos olhos. Depois, ele girou sobre os calcanhares. "Não que faça muita diferença pra você."

"Não vai fazer pra você também. Você vai estar na cadeia."

"Tem razão."

Near se espantou. _Tem razão ponto final_. Não foi _tem razão reticências_, ou _tem razão exclamação_. Um comentário tão casual e seco quanto _amanhã vai ser um dia bonito_.

"Você não está contente?" Mello perguntou, voltando-se para encarar o rival nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquele tribunal. "Eu estaria contente em te jogar atrás das grades por alguns anos."

"Eu estaria contente se você não tivesse me dado um motivo para jogá-lo atrás das grades."

Um, dois, três, quatro passos e Mello estava de volta à mesa de onde saíra alguns minutos antes. Seis passos para ir, quatro para voltar. Suas passadas estavam ficando mais largas, Near constatou satisfeito. Estava começando a ficar nervoso.

"Pergunte logo o que quer perguntar."

"Porque você não se defendeu no tribunal?"

"Não é isso que você quer saber." Desdenhou Mello, com um sorriso torto. "Você quer saber porque eu o matei, não é?"

"Estou perguntando porque não se defendeu." Near repetiu, sem se alterar. Apareciam exatamente dezesseis dentes no sorriso arreganhado de Mello. Near lembrava-se de poucos dias atrás, quando desses mesmos dentes pingava sangue. Uma vida, escorrendo vermelha pelo pescoço abaixo...

"Me defender pra quê?" Respondeu Mello. "Eu matei L, Near."

Silêncio.

Near sabia como manipular respostas, sabia como tirar deduções de detalhes do discurso, sabia o que Lacan havia dito sobre inconsciente em ação durante a fala, mas nada parecia de aplicar a Mello naquele momento.

_Eu matei L vírgula Near_ ele havia dito. E dito assim mesmo, secamente, o sorriso de zombaria ainda brincando em seus lábios.

"Eu sei, Mello. Talvez não tenha reparado que acabei de passar duas horas nessa sala onde não se falou em outra coisa."

"Eu acho que ele sabia." Mello começou a falar. De repente, seus olhos se desfocaram, encarando alguma coisa que não estava ali. "lembra de como ele nos olhava quando éramos pequenos? Ele meio que arregalava os olhos, curioso para ver se éramos dignos de sucedê-lo. Às vezes nos colocava nos joelhos e conversava conosco, mas não nos tratava como crianças. Não sorria o tempo todo nem fazia barulhos idiotas. Isso sempre foi o que eu mais adorei em L."

Near enrolava o cabelo com a ponta dos dedos, sem interromper.

"Quando eu digo às pessoas que conheço L, elas sempre se impressionam." Mello prosseguiu. "Ele é um gênio, afinal. Todos perguntam sobre o que conversamos. Talvez queiram extrair um significado obscuro das palavras dele. Todas ficam decepcionadas quando eu respondo _na maioria das vezes, conversamos sobre doces_."

"Tempo verbal errado." Near interviu vagarosamente. "Fale no passado, ele está morto agora."

"Tem razão."

Este _tem razão ponto final_ novamente. Porque tão passivo? Mello nunca gostou de ser interrompido. Mello nunca gostou de ser lembrado de seus erros. Mello nunca gostou que Near o corrigisse.

Mello sempre gostou de L.

"Porque você matou L?"

"Porque vocês conversavam sobre coisas que não eram doces."

Esse era o primeiro resquício de informação que Near obtinha naquela tarde, então ficou quieto, à espera de mais. E foi frustrado, pois o condenado simplesmente se virou e um, dois, três passos atrás a janela.

"L gostava de dias bonitos. Ele ia gostar de ver amanhã."

"É."

Rodeios. Eram o que Mello estava fazendo. Então, Near teria que procurar outro caminho.

"Seis tiros. Porque tantos?"

"Eu não queria arriscar."

"O quê?"

"Se L olhasse pra mim e dissesse _você me machucou, Mello_, eu acho que meteria uma bala na própria cabeça."

"Então você não queria matá-lo?"

"É claro que eu queria matá-lo. Mas eu também o adorava."

Near encarou o espaço em branco á sua frente, as engrenagens de seu cérebro se movendo numa velocidade se eu corpo jamais atingiria. As peças do quebra-cabeça que era a mente de Mello não se encaixavam. Não dentro da cabeça de Near. Elas não tinham apenas cores diferentes, mas também formatos, tamanhos, temas.

"Você disse a verdade no tribunal? O primeiro tiro que disparou foi na cabeça dele?"

"Foi. Na base do crânio."

"Então ele deve ter morrido imediatamente."

"Parece provável."

"Você sabia disso, antes de disparar os outros cinco tiros?"

"É claro que eu sabia, Near. Isso aqui por acaso é uma continuação do interrogatório de hoje à tarde?"

O garoto mexeu desconfortavelmente o tecido branco de sua roupa. Como desejava ter um brinquedo em suas mãos, algo com que ocupá-las. Elas pareciam tão soltas e desamparadas ali, comparadas às mãos enluvadas de preto de Mello.

"Eu sei o que você quer saber."

Um, dois, três, rápido demais, doze passos e Mello estava diante dele, as mãos fortes batendo na mesa de madeira. Seu olhar era paralisado, gelado, mas de alguma forma, no fundo dele, queimavam aquelas mesmas chamas capazes de assustar deuses da morte.

_Rebeldia, claro, típico de Mello_, Pensou Near, aliviado por conseguir localizar ao menos uma característica congruente com o restante da personalidade _só vai responder minha pergunta quando eu não a fiz_.

"Eu os vi. Vocês dois. Naquela noite. Vocês estavam conversando."

"Qual noite?"

"Não me lembro mais e nem preciso." Mello balançou com cabelos louros rudemente. "Mas me avisaram que L tinha chegado ao orfanato. Fui vê-lo, e ele estava com você. Na sala. Aquela na frente da lareira. Estavam conversando e montando um dos seus quebra-cabeças idiotas."

_Como este que estou montando agora mesmo_, completou Near _só que este não está fazendo sentido._

"_Você dará um bom sucessor, Near_ ele disse. E disse casualmente, como quem diz _esta peça se encaixa aqui, não lá_. E ele disse _você dará_. Não _você daria_. Ele escolheu o sucessor, Near. Ele escolheu você, e você nem percebeu."

"Ele estava brincando, Mello."

"Essa brincadeira lhe custou a vida, então." O condenado cuspiu de volta.

Enrolando o cabelo na ponta dos dedos, Near sentia as lembranças voltarem à sua mente. _Você dará um bom sucessor vírgula Near_. Não levara L à sério naquele momento. Julgara que fosse uma espécie de elogio por ter conseguido encaixar uma peça branca particularmente difícil.

Mas aquela resposta não fazia sentido.

"Porque matou L, e não eu?"

O sorriso de Mello nasceu lentamente.

Então, ele começou a gargalhar, e Near desejou não ter feito pergunta alguma. A risada desapareceu abruptamente, mas o sorriso perturbador permaneceu.

"Foi você quem matou L." Ele respondeu. "Se você não existisse, ele ainda estaria vivo, certo?"

Near pensou com cada engrenagem de seu cérebro.

Mas não conseguiu achar nenhum contra-argumento.

"Te matar, Near? Pra que facilitar as coisas pra você?" Mello prosseguiu, embora Near desejasse arduamente que ele continuasse quieto. "Nós matamos L, Near. Viva com isso."

_Viva com isso_.

"Você matou L pra se vingar de mim?"

Mello riu de novo, e seguiu entre as cadeiras em direção a porta. Seguia com seus passos firmes, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, fazendo o barulho engraçado com as botas. Nos anos seguintes, Near não conseguiria se lembrar de quantos passos foram até a porta, mas quando esta foi aberta, os homens de terno avançaram sobre ele novamente, levaram-no, e Near não o viu nunca mais.

E por isso, foi condenado a um mundo branco.

E frio.

E sóbrio.

E os olhos sem brilho de L se abriam e diziam _você me machucou, Mello._

_Você me machucou, Mello_.

Até o dia em que lançou-se ao mar.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**A/N: Bem... Olá.**

**Eu tenho uma porção de coisas pra falar, mas ao mesmo tento acho melhor falar nada. Até porque eu acho que ninguém vai ler. Este não é exatamente o tipo de texto que ganhar reviews no fanfiction net, e mesmo que fosse, ele não ficou um primor.**

**Na verdade ele não passa de uma vaga sombra de sua idéia original.**

**O objetivo era fazer uma história que começasse sóbria, e que fosse ficando mais expressionista, porque vai acompanhando o ritmo da mente do Near. (Embora não seja contada na primeira pessoa.)**

**Perceberam que ele enlouqueceu e se matou no final, certo? Podmeos passar para o próximo ponto?**

**Isto foi escrito para o desafio de cenários do MFD, e o cenário escolhido foi _julgamento depois do tribunal_. _Catharsis_ vem do grego e quer dizer _purificação_, então vocês podem deduzir o porquê do título.**

**Duvido que tenham gostado, mas eu acharia muito interessante saber o que acharam.**

**Bem, acho que só isso, até a próxima. (Prometo fazer uma fanfic menos pirada nessa próxima.)**


End file.
